parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcript for Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 2 - Treat Heart Pig is Bored ("In a World of My Own")
Transcript: * (One summer day, Treat Heart Pig was sitting up in a tree while Rosita was reading a book about history.) * Rosita: "... for if he does and had been of late... "much accustomed to usurpation and conquest "Edwin and Morcar, the earls of Mercia and Northumbria, declared for him, and even Stigand... " (noticed Treat Heart Pig's foot and moves it) Treat Heart Pig! * Treat Heart Pig: Hmm...? Oh, I'm listening. * Rosita: And even Stigand, the archbishop of Canterbury, agreed to meet with William and offer him the crown. * (Treat Heart Pig places a flower crown on Figaro the cat and he shakes it of for as Treat Heart Pig giggles) * Treat Heart Pig: Hihihi! * Rosita: William's conduct at first was mo… (the flowers land on her) * Treat Heart Pig: Hihihi! * Rosita: Treat Heart Pig…! (takes flowers off her) Will you kindly pay attention to your history lesson? * Treat Heart Pig: I'm sorry, but how can one possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it? * Rosita: My dear child, there are a great many good books in this world without pictures. * Treat Heart Pig: In this world perhaps. But in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures. * Rosita: Your world? Huh, what nonsense. Now… * Treat Heart Pig: Nonsense? * Rosita: Once more. From the beginning. * (Then Treat Heart Pig thought of something.) * Treat Heart Pig: That's it, Figaro! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrariwise, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn’t be, it would. You see? * Figaro: Meow! * Treat Heart Pig: (climbs down tree) In my world, you wouldn't say 'meow'. You'd say 'Yes, miss Treat Heart Pig'. * Figaro: Meow! * Treat Heart Pig: (picks up Figaro) Oh, but you would! You'd be just like people, Figaro, and all the other animals too. Why, in my world… (sings) Cats and rabbits, would reside in fancy little houses, and be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers. In a world of my own. All the flowers would have very extra special powers, they would sit and talk to me for hours, when I'm lonely in a world of my own. There'd be new birds, lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds, everyone would have a dozen bluebirds, within that world of my own. I could listen to a babbling brook and hear a song, that I could understand. I keep wishing it could be that way, because my world would be a wonderland. Clips/Years/Companies: * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * Sing (@2016 Illumination Entertainment) * The Care Bears Family (Bad Luck Friday, The Secret of the Box, The Frozen Forest, Mystery of the Phantom, Bright Heart's Bad Day, The Two Princesses, The Wrath of Shreeky, The Best Way to Make Friends & Beautiful Dreamer; @1986-1988 Nelvana) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney)